


And I Loved Him

by morganrules



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: After Mission, Breathplay, Bubble Bath, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Love, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Romance, Spy Shenanigans, Usual banter, daddy!harry, gay spies, lazy nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganrules/pseuds/morganrules
Summary: After a surprisingly tough mission, Harry and Eggsy finally come home. It was just like that old saying, ‘almost losing someone can put a lot into perspective.’





	And I Loved Him

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey :) This is my first hartwin ever, I hope you guys enjoy it! Since you're probably new around my account, I want you to know beforehand that I'm a sucker for all things fluffy (and steamy). Enjoy!

It was far too late once they stepped in their house for the first time that night. Both Eggsy and Harry tried their best to avoid dragging their feet as they made their way down the path to the door; they were beyond exhausted.

Harry was quiet as he pushed the door open, setting down his suitcase with great care and loosening his tie. The lights were all out but he could see enough to find the switch with the light from the hallway behind them.

The littlelest of the whines reached their ears as JB pranced around, barking and swirling around, happily nuzzling on the couple’s feet before running back to his dog bed. Apparently, it had been a busy day for the puppy too.

Eggsy closed the door behind them and took a deep breath, kicking off his expensive oxfords and taking off his suit, hissing over a quite huge purple mark around his shoulders. He almost fell off a building that day, making relaxing quite the task, especially because that was the last thing up his mind; the adrenalin was still high.

“My darling, is everything all right?” - Harry asked gently as he felt his lover’s face rest upon his chest.

“M’ all right, daddy. Just a bit overwhelmed. I’m no nancy boy.”  Eggsy pouted, nuzzling against Harry’s neck.

“That, you certainly are not, my darling boy. – Harry kissed upon his lover’s hair “Shall I prepare a bath first?”

“Ta, daddy.” – Eggsy nodded, leaning against his lover’s touch.

Harry and Eggsy had an after-mission routine that worked just fine every single day, apart from the times when both would be too battered and bruised to make it home in time. Shower always came first and then they would have a nice supper, enjoy each other’s company a little longer and fall asleep.

It wasn’t rare for them to fall into their usual banter, provoking each other in a way only Harry and Eggsy could do and at times when the missions were far too overwhelming, Eggsy would allow himself to be spoiled and pampered by his daddy, showered by affection and praise, both things he craved the most. Tonight was absolutely one of those days, especially after such a tough mission.

Feeling his daddy’s hand on the small of his back meant the world for Eggsy and finally, for the first time on that night, his lips drawn in a soft smile; his shoulders slowly relaxing under Harry’s gentle grasp.

“I could’ve lost you today, my love.” – Harry’s voice cracked a bit. “For our luck, you’re safe and sound now.

“m’ sorry, daddy.”- Eggsy pouted.

“Not to worry, darling. Next time we’ll be more careful, won’t we?”-  Even though Harry’s voice was gentle, there was a slight assertive tone there.

“Yes, daddy.”- Eggsy smiled, pressing a couple of soft kisses upon his lover’s lips.

“Good boy. You deserve to relax now, darling.Take off your clothes and wait for me, will you?” – Harry ordered, smiling at Eggsy’s nod before walking upstairs.

Eggsy’s baby blue eyes stared at the ceiling as he undressed quite carefully and once he was completely bare, he sat at the fluffy carpet laying on the floor, because he was aware that Harry would want his head if he dared to seat in the couch all dirty with grime and dust.

A few minutes later, Harry was back, shirtless, but still dressed properly with his pants as he walked barefoot down the stairs, carrying a fluffy towel upon one of his arms. He didn’t even need to call, because as soon as Eggsy heard his steps, the boy dragged his feet to the stairs, lifting his arms so Harry could take him up his shoulders.

Even all dirty and quite bruised, Eggsy was still a vision and Harry couldn’t deny it as he felt his young lover’s arms snaking around his neck. Carrying Eggsy became easier and easier with time, but Harry knew that something was up because his boyfriend wasn’t the type who liked being babied around for nothing.

“Love you, ‘Arry…”- Eggsy blushed, resting his face upon his lover’s neck.

“I love you too, my boy. Come on, down you go.”- Harry said, gently placing his beloved inside the bathtub.

The water had the perfect warmth for Eggsy and Harry took extra care to mix up two of his lover’s favorite essences; strawberry and chocolate; the foam had a pinkish tone that the younger man adored as well.

“Com’ join me, daddy!”- Eggsy blinked defiant, making space for his lover.

“You little tart.”- Harry choked back a chuckle as he took his pants off.

If Harry could be honest, there was a time when he hated the simple idea of sweet scented baths, but that was ages ago, back when he was a single agent who cared about nothing but  his status inside Kingsman; back when every single new recruit would shiver by his presence.

All of that changed once that young dirty blond boy joined his life; Since their encounter at the police station, Harry knew that he would die for that boy, not because of Lee, not at all, but because Eggsy had this aura around him that made Harry want to be a better man.

Strawberries and chocolate reminded him of Eggsy now and the boy’s love for all things sweet.

“Roxy wants to kill me.”- Eggsy started as he scrubbed Harry’s arms.

“Does she, now? That’s my girl.” – Harry provoked.

“You _boths_ are going to be the death of me, daddy! I swear down, she was furious. Don’t think I’ll kik her anytime soon.”- The younger man confessed; there was nothing worse than a narked Roxy.

“Well darling, I know she’ll feel better tomorrow. Give her time. Daddy always knows best.”  Harry smiled, pulling a few kisses upon his lover’s plump lips.

After bath, Harry helped Eggsy get his trembling limbs in order to get out of the loo, hugging the younger man with the towel, drying him off quickly before drying himself out.

Once they were in the room again, both dressed their matching silky blue pajamas and comfy slippers before going down the stairs. None of them were in the mood for cooking, so, Harry decided they could have something from McDonalds, much for Eggsy’s pleasure; the boy deserved a little pamper after such a stressing day.

“Can I have a Big Tasty, daddy?” - Eggsy asked, carding his hands upon Harry’s hair.

“Anything you want, my dear.” – Harry replied, already dialing the number for the closest restaurant.

For the first time in months, the lunch actually arrived in less than twenty minutes and unfortunately, for the couple at least, they had to stop their little make out session to sort the shopping out. Eggsy was the one who actually opened the door for the delivery boy, flashing a smile for the other young man as he passed one of Kingsman’s black credit card in the machine.

Of course Harry, who sighed discretely, was right behind Eggsy, helping him to carry the bags to their living room. The perks of junk food was the fact that they didn’t need to stain their silvers or plates, so they took a huge tray to the couch and sat there to dine.

“You think you’re slick, don’t ya daddy? Wasn’t flirting with that guv.”- Eggsy swore, stuffing his face with food.

“Oh my sweet boy, I know I’m not as young as that bloke.” – Harry stated; a little sting in his tone.

“Nah, don’t you go moping now, daddy, you know I only want you. Don’t want me no one else.” – Eggsy pouted again, stuffing his face with more fries.

“Forgive this old fool of a man,my boy. I know you’re all mine.”- Harry pressed a kiss upon’s his lover’s cheeks.

“Ya bloody might bet m’ all yours.”- Eggsy blinked playfully, focusing on the meal upon his thighs.

They had an amazing lunch together, switched the telly on to see if the news were on and cuddled a little more, having two cups of chamomile tea a little later. If there was something both of them loved, was a good cuppa before bed, it always helped to calm their nerves after difficult times.

\----

It was almost midnight when the house was absolutely quiet, except for the couple's room upstairs. They were both bare as Harry had his head resting between his young lover's legs, mouthing gently between his blushy cheeks.

"Fuck, daddy…" Eggsy groaned into his hands. It’s been at least two days since they had a proper shag.

“You look divine…”- Harry breathed in the way only Galahad himself could as he flicked his tongue back and forth.

Eggsy couldn’t help the blush as he felt the older man’s tongue proving him in such a private way. Sometimes Harry would stop just so he could worship every single pore of his young lover’s body with kisses and love bites.

Tonight was all about worship and nurture, Harry wanted to show how much the lad meant to him, wanted to mark Eggsy in every single possible way.

A quite hard bite upon Eggsy’s soft thighs was enough to make the boy almost jump on their bed; Harry didn’t refrain a tart smile, returning to his ministrations for a few more minutes.

Harry took his time to make this night as perfect as he could, pampering his boy and showering him with praise and affection. He was particularly sweet while he prepared his body, stroking himself gently, never once diverting his eyes from his Eggsy’s blues as he positioned his body between his young lover’s thighs.

A lovely, very broken moan left Eggsy’s throat as he felt the thrusts of Harry’s hips against his body. He needed that release so much; he’d been craving for it since they dropped off the plane that night. He couldn’t wait to feel Harry’s calloused hands touching his skin and leaving marks everywhere they touched.

“Fuck, ‘Arry… Harder…”- Eggsy’s knuckles were milky white as they clung to the sheets beneath him.

“Manners, my boy.”- Harry grunted, never stopping to move.

“Please, daddy! Harder…Hmm fuck…” – Eggsy had to bite one of his hands after a particular hard thrust.

The younger man couldn’t help but open his legs a little more to make room for his daddy; Eggsy’s knees were still safe around Harry’s hipbones. Everything was so intense that the bed’s firm creaking filled the whole room.

Harry didn’t even need a map to know that Eggsy was quite close, because he’d learned to read all of the signs from his lad's body after a while. The younger man’s had now a few hints of blush everywhere around his body; he was a vision of sheer and pure lust; lips red and deliciously parted as his breath ran uneven, beads of sweat running down his chest.

One of Harry’s hand gently wrapped around Eggsy’s throat, creating just the right amount of pressure to make the boy squirm under his touch. 

“D-Darling, I’m close…”- For the first time that night, Harry almost lost his ability to speak properly.

There was a familiar feeling building up inside Eggsy’s lower stomach, he was more than close now, his toes curling tightly until he felt nothing but pure blank. He loved the feel of Harry’s hand around his neck because it made him feel safe and owned; His lips were as parted as before, his eyes, shut tightly as he moaned a little louder than he intended to.

Harry felt his cheeks tinting a bit, the heat burning his loins as he released with such a proper and gentleman-y gasp that only someone like Galahad could do. His body was trembling with the sweet release as he emptied himself inside the condom.

“Oh shit, daddy…” – Eggsy gasped for air, his body finally crashing upon his pillow.

“T-that was amazing, love. You were a lush...”-Harry still had his eyes closed as he pressed a couple of kisses upon his boyfriend’s lips.

“Thank you daddy... For everythin’ ya did today. Don’t deserve this.” - Eggsy muttered the confession.

“Nonsense. You deserve so much more, my boy. I love you.” – Harry corrected him, taking a few minutes before actually pulling out

It was the most natural thing in the world when they fell into an embrace, cuddling for a while between kisses and promises of love. As much tempting as it was to go for another round, they both needed to rest, especially poor little Eggsy, who didn’t even need more minutes before he started to snore against his daddy’s arms.

Harry Hart was no amateur; he was one of the best knights from the Kingsman, the biggest secret service’s agency of all England. He knew that the life of an agent always had its thorns and that not always a knight would come back safe and sound, but he made a promise to himself, that he would live enough to protect that boy with every single fiber of his soul.

Protocols be damned, the profession was risky and he was very aware of that; Lee lost his life to prove this point, as many other agents from Kingsman too, but Harry knew that he would do anything in his power to watch the boy live to see another day.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it, I hope you guys liked it :) Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated ;3;


End file.
